


Johnlock on Ice

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: John se Sherlockem pronásledují pachatele na zimní stadion a díky tomu se stanou diváky krasobruslařské exhibice. Příběh lásky je zkrátka inspirativní napříč kulturami.





	Johnlock on Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Viktuuri Johnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/300849) by ShiroWolfy. 



> Tuhle povídku věnuji ShiroWolfy, která mě inspirovala svým nádherným fanartem.
> 
> Jinak varuju, že bruslení rozumím asi stejně jako John, takže jsem se vyhnula podrobnostem.

Nikdy není ideální, když pronásledujete podezřelého na jeho pracoviště, dáváte mu tím výhodu domácího hřiště. Tentokrát doslova, protože se nacházeli v budově největšího londýnského zimního stadionu, navíc plného lidí, protože se právě koná jakási soutěž.  
Naštěstí doby, kdy se Sherlock vrhal do nebezpečí bez jakéhokoli jištění, nanejvýš s Johnem v závěsu, byly ty tam, jak si s úlevou pomyslel doktor,když si všimnul, že jeho partner esemeskuje Lestradovi. Fakt, že na ně doma čeká dcera, hodně změnil.  
Takže ačkoliv se údržbář Alfred Carson v zázemí kluziště skvěle vyznal, s pomocí policie ho během půl hodiny dopadli v šatnách personálu, kde měl pod uvolněnám panelem stropního podhledu schovaný svůj lup. Pak už jen cvakla želízka, Carson byl poučen o svých právech a mohlo se jít domů.  
Když míjeli dveře do haly s ledovou plochou, Sherlock se zastavil a zaposlouchal se: „To je Albioniho Adagio, Johne! Moc rád bych viděl, jak na něj někdo bruslí, pojdme se podívat!“  
Aha, takže žádné hokejové utkání, jak si původně doktor myslel. A že je detektiv zvědavý? Žádný div, navzdory proklamovanému nedostatku sentimentu a bazírování na faktech a logice, nebyl Sherlock vůbec imunní vůči kráse a umění. Speciálně pokud šlo o hudbu a tanec – a co jiné ho je krasobruslení než tanec na ledě?  
Tiše proklouzli do ztemnělého sálu, kde evidentně probíhaly závěrečné exhibice. Albioniho sklada bohužel už končila a mladík na ledě prováděl poslední piruetu. Publikum ho odměnilo frenetickým potleskem, v jednom rohu skupina fanynek mávala transparenty v azbuce.  
V momentě, kdy bruslař s náručí plyšáků opouštěl led, komentátor opravdu zmínil ruské jméno (Johnovi nic neřeklo, tenhle sport nesledoval) s poznámkou, že mladík skončil stříbrný. Doktra jen překvapilo, jak mladě hoch vypadal, dvacet mu jistě nebylo a s blond vlasy sahajícími až po bradu púsobil lehce dívčím dojmem.  
Sherlock se zatvářil rozmrzele, že většinu vyspoupení propásli a udělal pohyb zpátky ke dveřím, kdy ohlásili zlatý hřeb programu, exhibiční jízdu vítěze mužské kategorie Yuriho Katsukiho, který vystoupí společně se svým manželem a trenérem.  
Ještě než se jmenovaní objevili na ledě, zazněly první tóny skladby a John šokovaně zatahal Sherlocka za rukáv, protože hudbu neomylně poznal.  
Sherlock pochopitelně také, protože byla jeho. Šlo o motiv, který John kdysi mylně pojmenoval Irenin song, protože ho jeho tehdy ještě spolubydlící složil v době její kauzy.  
Sherlockův údiv netrval tak dlouho, vzpomněl si, že ho před časem kdosi mailem žádal, aby mohl použít jeho sklady jako podkres k nějakému vystoupení. Paní Hudsonová zveřejnila kompilaci detektivových houslových vystoupení na Youtube a dotyčného to evidentně zaujalo. Sherlock skládal čistě pro potěšení, bez výdělečných úmyslů, tak žádost onoho Rusa poněkud lehkomyslně schváli, aniž věc důkladněji zkoumal a na celou příhodu zapomněl. Ale teď si zcela jasně vybavil, že podpis na konci e-mailu zněl Viktor Nikiforov.  
Jenže to už na scénu vyrazili oba účinkující, každý z opačné strany ledové plochy. Za vysokým stříbrovlasým Rusem vlál kabát nápadně podobný Sherlockovu Belstaffu a jeho japonský partner měl oblečené džíny a kopii Johnovy černé bundy.  
V piruetách a výskocích kroužili kolem sebe na hudbu Johnova Sherlockova života, ba co víc oni v baletních pohybech přehrávali příběh jejich lásky. Evidentně dokázali z notového partu vyčíst, v jaké náledě detektiv tu kterou skladbu psal, v jaké fázi se právě nacházel jeho vztah s Johnem a převést to všechno do ledové poezie.  
Průřez šesti skladbami od Irenina tématu, přes Watsonovský valčík až po jejich vlastní svatební motiv skvěle vystihlo deset bouřlivých let jejich lásky se všemi vzlety a pády.  
John bezděčně stiskl svému manželovi ruku, když uhranutě sledovali neuvěřitelnou jízdu, která bohužel až příliš brzy skončila. Vydrželi by se dívat celé hodiny.  
Stadionem se rozlehla vlna bouřlivého potlesku a na ni navázal hlas komentátora, který konstatoval, že pro lonýnské publikum mohli Katsuki s Nikiforovem sotva zvolit vděčnější téma, když exhibici pojali jako poctu nejslavnějšímu britskému detektivnímu duu.  
„A máme pro vás, vážení diváci, velké překvapení! Právě jsme se dozvěděli, že pánové Holmes a Watson jsou s námi tady v sále a měli možnost vidět tuhle fantastickou jízdu!“  
Než na to stihli jmenovaní zareagovat, našla si je kamera, takže byli nuceni zamávat tribunám a sejít až dolů k ledové ploše, kde jim nadšeně potřásli rukou oba bruslaři a několikrát zopakovali, jaké je to pro ně čest, a že děkují za inspiraci.  
Jak by řekl klasik, byl to začátek krásného přátelství. Následovaly další e-maily, telefonáty a občasné návštěvy. Sherlock dokonce napsal jednu skladbu speciálně pro Yuriho volnoujízdu na mistrovství světa.  
Watson-Holmesova domácnost začala náruživě sledovat přenosy z krasobruslařských klání k velké radosti Rosie. Ani John, ačkoliv stále nedokázal určit rozdíl mezi Lutzem a Salchovem, se u nich nenudil. A neprotestoval ani, když si jejich holčička následující rok vyžádala bruslařský kroužek. Kdyby to náhodou do budoucna myslela vážně, tak se Sherlockem vědí, komu ji můžou svěřit.

**Author's Note:**

> Pokud se Vám povídečka líbila, tak běžte ohodnotit ShiroWolfy její obrázek a mě kudos či komentáře taktéž neurazí :-)


End file.
